Bed and Maybe Breakfast
by HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: Post-series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle one-shot. After weeks of camping out in the wilderness with Syaoran and Mokona, Fai and Kurogane finally get some time alone together when the group travels to another new world and decides to spend the night at a Bed and Breakfast.


"Mmph," Fai uttered in muffled complaint as Kurogane's lips connected a little too forcefully with his own. They had barely gotten behind closed doors before the ninja had taken him into his arms, kissing him fervently. "Easy, Kuro," the mage softly chided as their lips broke contact. "There's no need to rush."

But Kurogane had already sloughed off his jacket, tossing it to the side of the room, and was moving to remove Fai's as well, fingers fumbling with buttons as he nuzzled his face into the side of Fai's neck. "I haven't had you to myself in weeks," the warrior whispered by way of excuse. The warm breath of his reply caressed Fai's skin, sending shivers up his spine. Reaching behind him, the wizard twisted the latch on the door to ensure it was locked.

What Kurogane had said was true. The previous world he, Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona had visited appeared to have been uninhabited, and the travelers had been forced to camp out in the open until the time came for them to travel to another dimension. The circumstances had afforded very little opportunity for privacy. Fortunately, the land they currently found themselves in held at least a moderate population, and they had come upon a town relatively quickly.

The group had decided to take lodgings at a tiny inn that the people of this world referred to as a "Bed and Breakfast." At the rate Kurogane was going, Fai wasn't so sure the two of them would make it to the breakfast part in the morning. Though, the bed they would certainly use, assuming Kurogane wasn't so eager that he was going to take Fai right there on the floor next to their door.

"We haven't even had supper yet, you know," Fai reminded him as Kurogane slipped his hands under Fai's shirt.

"I don't want food," the warrior answered him. "I want _you." _He took Fai's mouth in another kiss.

Even though you may not care about eating right now, Fai thought as Kurogane's lips moved roughly against his own, Syaoran and Mokona still will. But the mage let this fact slip from his mind. He couldn't help it; the other man's ardor was intoxicating. Fai draped his arms around Kurogane's neck and drew him deeper into the kiss, reaching up one hand to tangle his fingers in the silken black spikes of the ninja's hair. Kurogane pressed Fai back against the door. It seemed they may not make it to the bed after all.

The sound of knocking interrupted the pair. Lips reluctantly parted. "Yeah?" Kurogane called out, irritation evident in his voice.

A brief hesitation followed before they heard Syaoran answer. "Mokona and I are ready to go find supper… if you want to join us?"

Fai laughed softly to himself. The poor young man probably had no idea why Kurogane sounded so irked. "We'll be out in a minute, Syaoran," Fai replied, as Kurogane groaned in disappointment. "Sorry, Kuro," he whispered, giving the frowning ninja a quick kiss on the cheek. "I guess it'll have to wait." Extricating himself from Kurogane's embrace, Fai picked up his discarded jacket and worked to straighten his disheveled hair and clothing. Kurogane watched him silently, crimson eyes still moving longingly over the lines of the wizard's body.

As Fai reached out a hand to turn back the door's latch, Kurogane caught his wrist. Spinning him back around, he pulled the wizard into one last passionate kiss. The force of it left Fai weak at the knees. Finally releasing him, Kurogane opened the door himself and walked out to join their companions. Fai lingered a moment longer, feeling breathless, before following his lover into the hallway. If that last exchange was any indication of what Kurogane intended that night, Fai felt he could be fairly certain now that the two of them would not be making it down to breakfast tomorrow after all.


End file.
